World Cup Fever at NCIS
by Nessa30
Summary: The World Cup is back and everyone at NCIS is watching.
1. Chapter 1

With the World cup going on, I figure I'd see what our favorite NCIS agents are up too.

* * *

With the 2010 FIFA World Cup just around the corner people at NCIS were getting ready none more so than Ducky and Ziva. Even though Scotland and Israel didn't qualify for this year's event, the two were looking forward to the event anyway. Ducky would be rooting for England and Ziva for her new found country the United States.

With soccer fever as the Americans would call it in the air everyone was trying to figure out a way to watch the games. McGee had gotten the schedule off the internet and had also found out who would be broadcasting the games both on tv and online. That was the easy task. The challenge came as to how and where everyone was going to watch the games. Cynthia took on that challenge. She had every team and department let her know who could volunteer their computers and plasmas so that the games would be on in the background during the one month tournament.

The Day before the world cup was to begin, things were set. Autopsy, cybercrimes, MTAC, and the forensics labs would each have one computer set aside between 7:30 a.m. and 4:30 p.m. each day to broadcast the games off the internet. In the bullpen, teams would cycle round the broadcast each day on their respective plasmas so that meant, on the first day, Team Gibbs's couldn't use their main plasma screen since the first two games were going to be put up there. That was fine with them. They had no active cases at the moment and were concentrating on the cold cases.

That didn't stop Ziva from putting one ear to the game and one to Tony's antics. The Uruguay-France game was on and Ziva still couldn't believe neither team had scored yet.

Soccer's no fun, I'll take football anyday," quipped Tony who was busy tossing paper balls in the trash again.

"It's called football Tony," spoke up McGee.

"What you say probie?"

"He said soccer is called football," Ziva said tapping away on her computer still listening to the game. "While you Americans may call it soccer, the rest of the world calls the sport football."

"Well yeah we can call it whatever we like," said Tony. "Besides, I never did like kicking a ball around anyway."

"Really," Ziva said in mock surprise. "I used to play it quite often when I was a child."

"Yeah Tony, besides it's quite a challenge playing a sport where you can't use your hands unless you are the goalie," said Tim.

"You played too, McGeek," said Tony taken aback a bit.

"Yeah, used to help Sarah practice," said Tin with a slight wistful smile on his face.

"Ha, never thought you for the sport type, McGoo," Tony said.

"Well I have to admit, It was quite fun," said Tim.

"Yes it was," spoke up Ziva. "My friends, sister, and I would find any patch of empty ground and just play."

Tony sat there looking at his teammates wondering how a sport like soccer could be so much fun. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that much fun."

"Well Kelly enjoyed it too," spoke up Gibbs for the first time returning from his coffee run. Gibbs could see it in his minds eye, Kelly and Maddie in the backyard practicing soccer. The two played during the summer when school was out and Gibbs and Shannon along with Maddie's parent's would be in the stands rooting for the girls.

Tim and Ziva just smiled at their leader.

"What's the score," Gibbs asked.

"Still zero-zero boss," spoke up Tim.

"Guess it's going to end up in a tie then," said Gibbs looking up at the plasma. Other's had gathered around to check out the game as well and they all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ziva, you still going to be at Ducky's tomorrow for the US-England game," asked McGee.

"Yes I will be there, along with Abby and Jimmy," she said in reply.

McGee nodded.

The game ended with no score and the plasma was switched off until the next game.

* * *

Wel please R&R if you like. Oh, and should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, after what happened back on Friday while I was watching the US v Slovenia game I decided to continue this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Everyone in the bull pen kept checking the plasma at Team Gibbs's area. The United States was playing Slovenia and so the game was on. Team Gibbs was nowhere to be found. They were called to a crime scene early that morning and hadn't come back. You could hear the groan in the building when Slovenia scored the first point.

Down in Abby's lab Abby was watching the game and sipping on a Calf-Pow while waiting for some results to come back. "No, no, no, no," Abby could be heard screaming when Slovenia scored. Even she was wondering what was going on but it didn't take her to develop a dislike for the referee.

It was nearly the end of the first half when Abby's phone rang. Picking it up she spoke into it, "Labby."

"_Ah, Abigail," _spoke the familiar scottish voice. _"We've just arrived back, do you know what the score is?"_

At that moment, Slovenia scored again. "No not again," yelled Abby.

"_Abigail, you alright."_

"Yeah Duckman I'm fine, It's just Slovenia scored again the game is now two-zero, Slovenia."

"_Oh dear," _Ducky could be heard on the other end of the phone. Abby heard Ducky relay the news to Jimmy in the background. _"How much time is remaining?_

"The first half's just about over."

There was a moment of silence and then some quite discussion on the other end for which Abby couldn't understand her attention on the monitor which had the game on.

"_Abby, you still there?"_

"Yeah Ducky."

"_Mr. Palmer and I are going to get things settled here and then we'll join you in your lab. We picked you up some lunch on the way back and we'll watch the rest of the match with you."_

"Sure Ducky, see you in a few," and hung up the phone. At that moment Tony and Ziva walked in with boxes of evidence to be logged in.

"Hey Abby got some stuff for you," called out Tony. Dropping a small box on the first table with available space.

"Hey guys," Abby said cheerfully.

"Hello Abby," said Ziva setting a bag next to her and then glancing up at the monitor to check the score.

"Got some stuff for you from a hit and run accident for you to look at," spoke up Tony who took a quick glance at the monitor and then turned his attention back to Abby.

"Oh, okay," and she began quickly logging the evidence in and signing off on it.

"I would have expected more from our team," Ziva finally spoke up.

"Yeah you and everyone else in the building," replied Abby. "But look at it this way we still got another 45 minutes to go, right."

"Yes we do, and hope they get their, what is the word," she thought for a moment. "Ah yes their act together."

"They'd better. Besides, I don't like that referee from Mali," said Abby. "He's not doing a good job."

"Really," asked Ziva.

"Yeah," Abby was nodding vigorously. "I mean either he's not seeing anything wrong or he's not paying attention."

"Oh come on," spoke up Tony. "They can't be missing everything."

Abby and Ziva just glared at Tony.

"Okay," he eyed them. "I'm out of here besides this isn't my sport anyway," and Tony made a fast exit.

"Hey Ziva you want to join Ducky, Jimmy, and I for the second half? We're going to eat lunch while we watch the game," asked Abby.

"No thank you Abby, I'm going to eat upstairs," she said apologetically. Pointing to the bag next to Abby she said, "But we did bring you lunch."

"It's okay, and thanks."

Everyone in the building had decided to take an early lunch in order to watch the second half of the game. Up in the bull pen, chairs and plasmas had been rearranged so that everyone could watch the game and have lunch.

The entire building erupted in cheers when the United States scored its first point of the game. As the game went on, everyone was just enjoying their lunch and talking about the game as everyone tried to figure out Slovenia's strategy and the home teams sudden improvement. The game was going well, the US holding its own against Slovenia when suddenly the unthinkable happened. They all saw it the ball went into the net and everyone began cheering again until the referee ruled it a no goal. At that the entire place erupted.

"What do you mean it wasn't a goal," shouted Ziva who began cursing in every language she knew.

Tim was busy trying to record the instant replay of that play and the referee's ruling.

The toothpick that was working its way between Vance's teeth all of sudden became a missile as it went flying across the bull pen. Luckily it didn't hit anyone.

Gibbs found himself discussing the move with several other agents and trying to figure out what the ref's motive was for the change. "Was it a foul or not," he along with everyone else was asking.

Tony who really hadn't taken an interest in the World Cup all of a sudden found himself taking a close look at the referees. He had heard the discussion going around for the past week on some of the rulings that the refs had made but had never really paid attention until now.

In Cybercrimes, the geeks down there were busy arguing the same point. One of the computer genius had begun sending footage of the replay to everyone in the building as they all found themselves analyzing the play.

Those in Cybercrimes also began trying to find out as much as they could about the particular ref. By the end of the day, they were passing it on to everyone else in the whole of NCIS.

In Abby's lab, the whole room erupted in disbelief. Abby, Jimmy, Ducky along with several others who had joined her to watch the game were practically yelling and cursing at the Mali ref.

"He just robbed us of a point," shouted Abby who was babbling a hundred miles an hour.

"That was uncalled for," Ducky was saying. "He should have given a reason for his decision."

"Yeah he should have," said Jimmy. "Was it a foul a no goal or what."

"Your guess is as good as anyone's Mr. Palmer," replied the ME.

The discussions had stopped long enough for everyone to cheer again as the US finally scored its second point. But that still didn't stop the chatter over the stolen goal. Once the game was over, everyone went back to work with one ear on the third game which was the England v Algeria game. The chatter continued by IM, text, or phone calls for the rest of the day and as for Tony who had really never shown any interest in the World Cup or the sport for that matter finally had something to keep his interest and that was the referees.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

After what happend on Friday, I thought I'd slip this in.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ducky walked into Autopsy in a bit of a dejected mood. He was a bit worried about England and it was on his mind. The game against Algeria back on Friday had ended in a tie and as a result, England was in danger of not advancing to the second round. Ducky kept telling himself to think positively things would work out.

Later that morning, Ducky had decided to drop in on Abby's lab to say hello and the two were in deep conversation about Friday's games. Everyone was still talking about the US-Slovenia game and all mention of the England-Algeria game got put on the back burner.

"Don't worry Ducky," Abby was saying. "Things will work themselves out and I'm sure England will end up in the second round if they score some serious points on Wednesday."

"I hope your right Abigail or else I'm going to have to take down the decorations I put up in Autopsy."

"Positive thoughts. Ducky that's what you need to do."

"Thank you Abigail," he said. "I must be getting back." Ducky left the lab feeling a little better after his talk with Abby.

"_I tell you Leon, that referee's call of a 'no goal' was uncalled for," _Hetty Lang from the OCP office in LA was saying.

"I know what you mean Hetty," spoke up Leon Vance as he spoke to her on the phone. "You should have seen the uproar his decision started over here."

"_Not as bad as it was over here I hope,"_

"It was that bad, Hetty. Everyone's early lunch got ruined."

"_Try breakfast here. I was so disgusted that I wanted to throw what was left of my breakfast burrito at the monitor."_

Vance had to remind himself that LA was three hours behind him as he chuckled to himself. Everyone out there must have decided to have a late breakfast while watching the game. "I here you Hetty," recalling how food went flying and a few even lost their lunches.

After explaining to Hetty the uproar over the referee back on Friday, Vance had to ask," So I take it that everyone had brought breakfast for the game."

"_Yes, and mind I tell you that not only did this place smell like breakfast burritos, bagels, donutes, fruit and coffee, you should have seen the dreadful mess after the game."_

I've only heard snit bits, so why don't you fill in the blanks." As Hetty told her story, Vance noted the final score for the Chile-Switzerland game that flashed on the tv in his office. Chilie had won and he wasn't surprised over the fact that Portugal ran right over North Korea in the earlier match that morning.

Hetty was seated at her desk on the phone with Leon Vance telling him the events during Friday's game.

_Flashback:_

_It was 6 a.m. at OCP and you would have thought the place would still be deserted but it wasn't, employees were arriving early. The early birds figured they'd try and get some work done before the start of the US-Slovenia game. Several pots of coffee were already brewing in the break room and a kettle of water was also heating up. _

_Kensie arrived with bagels about 6:30 and on her heels was Nate who had agreed to bring the condiments, and spreadables. Other's brought fruit, cereals, and breakfast burritos, plates, cups silverware, sugar and cream. Sam along with those in legal and a few of the clerks were busy decorating the main area with American flags and setting up a couple of long tables for the food and coffee. Eric was helping Hetty in ensuring that the plasmas were hooked up and ready. The Germany-Serbia game was on one of the plasmas. _

_G Callum was the last to arrive carrying several good sized boxes in his hands. "Hey G, what you got there," asked Sam._

"_Donuts," he yelled back heading for the table to put them down._

"_I hope there's a chocolate glazed one with my name on it," called out Kensie. _

"_Yeah, there's plenty of them Kens," replied G with an innocent grin on his face. _

"_Ahh, Mr, Callum how nice of you to grace us with your presence," spoke up Hetty as she walked towards him. _

"_Good Morning Hetty," he said as he placed the boxes of donuts down next to the bagels. "I Brought some donuts."_

"_Are there some filled donuts as well," asked Hetty who was craving a cherry filled one at the moment._

"_Yep, brought cherry and lemon filled ones," pointing to one of the boxes._

"_Thank you, now if you so kindly join Nate in helping to finish setting up some extra chairs, the game is due to start in a few minutes."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

_The first half of the game was relatively quiet except for the groans heard when Slovenia scored and the shouts that burst out over some of the referees calls. During the game some were doing work on their laptops, while other's just watched the game. During half-time everyone began heading for the food table to load up on breakfast. By then, Callum was already on his second can of coke and Hetty on her second cup of tea. You couldn't beat Kensie's smile when she chowed down her chocolate glazed donut and following the conversation between Sam, Nate and Eric as they discussed what the US's strategy should be during the second half of the game._

_Everyone was celebrating when the US finally got on the scoreboard. You'd never thought Hetty to be a soccer fan that was until she joined everyone in tossing a ball around. The fun abruptly came to an end when the ref ruled the goal a no goal. _

_Callum Who had been taking a sip of soda suddenly spit it out when he was heard saying "What!"_

"_No way," was Sam's reaction._

"_That was a goal," shouted Eric as the piece of donut he was holding went flying._

"_Is he crazy," shouted Kensie and Nate in unison._

"_That's preposterous," exclaimed Hetty._

"_What the hell was he thinking," yelled someone else as the entire gathering of NCIS employees were in an uproar as people shouted at the screen as stuff was thrown, dropped, or spilled._

_The jeers for the referee got even louder after they all saw the replay. Hetty who was so upset somehow managed to keep hold of her breakfast burrito._

_The mood quickly changed when the US scored again and this time the goal was good. But that didn't stop everyone from questioning the Mali ref's actions._

_End Flashback:_

"I tell you Leon, it took us forever to clean up after the game," continued Hetty. "And that God awful referee was the topic of conversation around here for the rest of the day."

"_I hear you Hetty. I heard the referees were having a meeting today to decide who would be reefing the second round and someone mentioned to me this morning that they might expel the one from Mali."_

_In Vance's office_

"_Well however you look at it, his job at the World Cup is over,"_ Hetty was saying on the other end of the phone.

At that moment, Cynthia walked in and handed Vance a note. He quickly read it and smiled. "Hetty, I've just been informed that a Belgian will be officiating the US-Algeria game on Wednesday."

"_Well at least it's better than that God awful one we had back on Friday."_

"I agree, and hopefully we won't have an event like we did on Friday."

"_Oh don't remind me," _Hetty said. _"Everyone here has already got their spot staked out."_

Vance found himself laughing. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her about the seating arrangements being planned in the bull pen for the game._ He changed his mind. "Same here, the bull pen is going to be temporarily rearranged Wednesday morning."

"_Well let's hope the food doesn't go flying then."_

"Agreed, talk to you later then."

"_Later then Leon,"_

Vance hung up the phone and returned back to work. He'd figured he'd get some work done before setting his ear to this afternoon's game.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I'm done typing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

_6:30 a.m. Washington DC_

People had begun arriving early as the bull pen was taking on a temporary transformation. All the plasmas would be carrying the US-Algeria game except one. The plasma in the center would be broadcasting the England-Slovenia game for Ducky's sake and for anyone else interested in following that game.

In the break room, the refrigerator was quickly filling up with salads and other goodies for lunch. The table already had a couple of cakes and cookies but more was on the way.

It was not surprising to find Tim McGee already there organizing the placement of chairs. Vance had arrived early as well, carrying a large bowl of macaroni salad that his wife Jackie had made for lunch the night before. Just before seven, Ziva turned up in the break room with a cart loaded with several bags of ice. "Good morning Ziva," spoke up Cynthia who was standing in front of the open refrigerator. "Ah, good morning Cynthia, where would you like me to put the ice," Ziva asked.

Opening the freezer section she said, "In here I've already cleared some space."

Indeed there was enough room for the ice as Ziva handed the bags to Cynthia and they placed them in the freezer. "Thank you Cynthia."

"Your welcome."

Ziva left to put the cart away before heading up to the bull pen.

Gibbs and Tony stepped off the elevator and headed for their desks. Besides his backpack, Gibbs was also carrying several bags containing the cups and plates. Tony dropped the four shopping bags by his desk which they all contained a variety of chips. "Morning Probie," Tony called out to Time who had finally finished his task of arranging the seating.

"Morning Tony," he replied as he sat down and began checking his email.

Taking a look around, Tony was amazed at the sudden change but he liked it maybe a little too much.  
"Hey, nice job McDecorator, but I think you set up way too many chairs."

"Well, Tony, since you hadn't read your email yet, Vance sent an email to everyone allowing them to take an early lunch to watch the game up here."

Tony quickly logged in and checked his email.

"McGee, you have any idea where we should put this," Gibbs asked pointing to his bags.

"Yeah Boss, in the break room. Cynthia is there organizing everything."

"Morning guys," spoke up Abby as she stepped into the area carrying a bowl of fruit salad.

"Morning Abs," spoke up the three men in unison.

"Hey is Ziva here," she asked.

"I think she's busy putting the cart she borrowed to bring the ice up away," spoke up Tim.

"Okay, I'll catch up with her later then." she said.

"What you got there Abby," asked Tony.

"Fruit salad if you must know," she replied.

"Come on Abs, I'll head to the break room with you," Gibbs spoke up ending the conversation or else it would never stop.

"I'm coming too," spoke up Tony. The two men quickly grabbed their bags and joined Abby as they headed for the break room. "Besides I want to get as much done before the game starts."

"And hope you all don't get a case," said Abby hopefully. "Or else Ziva is likely to kill someone if that happens."

"Yeah," said Gibbs. He really didn't want to see Ziva or Ducky upset over missing a game or two.

_9:45 a.m. Bull Pen_

The bull pen was starting to fill up some had brought their laptops so they could work. Others were sharing computers or phones while still others were just talking about the upcoming game. Abby, Ducky and Jimmy would be up at half-time to join everyone for lunch for the second half.

In the Gibbs zone, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were busy trying to finish up as much paperwork before they got distracted by the game. Tim was on his cell phone talking to Eric from the LA office.

"_Yeah if we don't win, Hetty's likely to have a stroke," _spoke Eric through the receiver.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen," Tim was saying. He could hear the noise in the background on Eric's end. "Hey what's all the noise," Tim asked.

"_Oh, sorry, but its coming from the main bull pen area downstairs. Everybody came in early and I mean early."_

"It's like what almost seven over there,"

"_Yeah, I was here at five-thirty and people were already here."_

"I hear you, I was here at six to rearrange the bull pen here."

"_Haha," Eric was laughing. "Sounds like we're all excited about the game. I got an IM from one of the techie's in the Okinawa office, they're all staying up late to watch the game. _

Tim quickly did the math in his head. Those on the base in Okinawa were thirteen hours ahead of DC. "Yeah, it's almost eleven at night over there."

"_Uh huh,"_

"But the ones in Europe are the lucky ones, they're just about to get off of work."

"_Gee is it me or am I on the wrong continent."_

Tim Chuckled. "Or make that the wrong time zone."

Without warning, Tim heard someone shout in the background on Eric's end. _"Yo Eric the teams are about to come on to the field!" _Tim looked up at the monitor and saw what was happening. Ziva had already stopped typing and was checking out the monitor. She glanced over at Tim who nodded at her. _"Be right there Sam," _Eric was heard shouting to the other voice. _"Uh, gotta go. Have Abby call me later will ya,"_

"Sure, talk to you later. Bye." Ending the call Tim settled himself to watch the game.

Once the game got started everyone quickly realized that the goalies for each team were equally matched. It was Ziva who noticed it first as the USA's first attempt was blocked. "He is good," she said.

"Yeah, I wonder where they found this guy," spoke up Tony who was busy keeping an eye on the ref who as he and everyone noticed was taking notes every time the whistle blew. .

Everyone had to agree, about the Algerian goalie, he was good and it just drove everyone crazy every time he caught the ball. 23 minutes into the first half, those keeping an eye on the England Slovenia game, began cheering when England scored. Ziva caught on saying, "Ducky will be happy."

"He sure will," said Tim and Gibbs simultaneously.

Down in Autopsy, Jimmy's computer had the USA-Algeria game on while Ducky's had the England-Slovenia game. The two were cheering when England scored. Jimmy quickly got on the vid screen and informed Abby who was shouting in her lab.

The first half ended with more frustrated groans as every US attempt to score got blocked. During the intermission everyone began filling their plates with food picking up their favorite and drinks and Gibbs along with three other agents went on a major coffee run.

Everyone was pretty much settled by the start of the second half. The groans and the jeers towards the Algerian goalie continued as attempted scores by the US team continued to get blocked.

"Where did they find this guy," asked Ziva who was clearly frustrated with the Algerian goalie.

"I don't know but he is good," replied Abby taking a sip of her Caf Pow.

"I don't know, but he sure does have a good set of sharp eyes," said Tim.

"Well, try hand eye coordination," spoke up Jimmy.

"Well is necessary for this kind of sport," said Ducky. "I recall a time . . ."

"Ducky!"

"Dr. Mallard!"

Everyone chorused around him. Ducky quickly got the messaged and immediately stopped talking.

As for Tony, his eye was on the ref and at least he liked this guy. No one had to disagree about his calls and to his credit, he was taking notes. "Guess it's the best way to keep track of what's been called so far," said Gibbs.

"Yeah boss and probably under pressure not to make a major mistake like that ref from Mali," Tony spoke up quietly.

"Yeah," replied the older agent as he gave his approval to the US goalie's latest block against Algeria.

The mood in the Bull Pen seemed down as everyone began resigning themselves to the possibility that the game would end up in a tie that was till the 90th minute was coming around. They all watched as the US made one final attempt. Algeria rebounded the ball but leave it to Donavon to catch the rebound and kick the ball in the net and scored. The room literally erupted in cheers as everyone realized that the US had scored winning the game. Everyone hugged and cheered and a few waved American flags as they watched the US team celebrate their sudden victory over Algeria.

Later while talking to Eric at the LA office, Abby would be told the details of the celebration over there and everyone began making plans for Saturday's game against Ghana. Ducky was also in a good mood as well since England was able to hold off Slovenia to play in the round of sixteen on Sunday against Germany.

* * *

Next up, Tony's reactionto Italy being elimated.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Meilea 2010 you asked for it.

Everyone else, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Tony snapped up the remote faster than you could say plasma. It was 9:30 a.m. and he was going to put the pregame commentary up. Team Gibbs's plasma was being used to broadcast the Slovakia-Italy game. He had heard from one of the girls in HR that Italy was the defending champs since they won the cup four years ago. But already the cup was taking on some unusual twists and turns. France had been eliminated, England still managed to stay in, and just about every African team was out except Ghana for the next round. There were some predictions going around that Brazil just might take the cup, they were on a serious roll and not to mention eating the competition alive while they were at it.

With the mention of Italy being the defending champs, the Italian side of him came out. So here he was putting up ESPN 2 on the plasma and waited for the game to start while he worked on a cold case. When the game began, Tony literally had one eye to the plasma while everyone else in the area just kept checking up on the game from time to time. '

When Slovakia scored, Tony wasn't really too worried. But as the first half continued on to the end, he was starting to have his doubts. During halftime, he went and served himself some of the left over's from yesterday's game and sat back down at his desk to eat.

When the second half began, Tony found himself really getting into the game. Ziva eyed him from her desk curious about Tony's sudden interest in football. "Ah, Tony, why the sudden interest, you've really cared about the games before?"

"Because number one Italy is playing and I'm Italian and number two I found out from one of the girls from HR that Italy is the defending champion," he said lounging comfortably in his chair.

"Well you know Tony that Italy must win in order to stay in the game. The games they played against Paraguay and New Zealand were ties and it all depends on what happens with the Paraguay-New Zealand game. "

"Oh really Zeevah,"

"Yes, because if Italy Loses they are most likely out of the running as they say."

That gave Tony a nervous unsettling feeling. He quickly logged onto the internet to check the standings in Italy's group and Ziva was right. _Oh boy, _he thought. The feeling sank even further when Slovakia scored again leaving the score 2-0 Slovakia. So he found himself praying for a miracle. Both teams seemed to be determined but as usual, Tony was keeping an eye on the referee and yellow cards seemed to be the order of the day. As Italy picked up another yellow card, each team had three. Things began looking up when Italy finally got on the scoreboard. But then within the next two minutes each team racked up another yellow card leaving Tony wondering if each team was purposely trying to kick out players. Ok, he still didn't quite understand the game but he was still hoping for his miracle.

When Slovakia scored in the 89th minute, there were stunned gasps around him. Everyone pretty much knew it Italy was out. The Paraguay New Zealand game looked like it was going to end in a tie. With one last ditch effort, Italy scored again but it wasn't enough. Italy lost the game. "No, no, no," Tony exclaimed as the time ran out and it was over. "This, this can't be happening," Tony was heard saying as the announcer said what everyone knew, _"Italy has been eliminated from the World Cup."_ "This can't be happening," Tony was nearly shouting out.

"I am sorry Tony," spoke up Ziva.

"But I don't understand," Tony was saying. "How could they be eliminated?"

Tim grabbed the remote and put up the standings for Group F up on the plasma. Tony looked at it once, twice then after seeing it for the third time it began to sink in. Italy didn't have the points to go to the next round. Tony sank in his chair still not believe it but it was there in front of him.

"Sorry Tony," spoke up Tim.

"Yeah maybe next time in four years," spoke up Gibbs patting Tony on the shoulder. "Now back to work."

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

By the time Friday came around, everyone was keyed up for Saturday's games. The round of sixteen had been set and everyone in the whole of NCIS whether on land or sea were busy trying to figure out who would advance to the quarterfinals. Everyone was hoping the US beat Ghana to continue on but so far, it was anything goes.

So far, the NCIS employees had managed to not crash the entire server considering the serious increase in email and IM communications that have been going on. Even MTAC was busy as Vance and other agents communicated back and forth over cases, operations and yse SecNav.

For those in DC, they had managed to locate a bar with plenty of room and large screen tv's to watch the game. Eric told Tim that the LA gang was going to be staking out space in Universal City to watch the game on the large jumbotron tv's there.

As game rolled around, everyone knew about the Uruguay-South Korea game. It was over with Uruguay advancing to the quarterfinals. Now it was time for the US-Ghana game and everyone was ready.

"What," was Ziva's reaction when Ghana scored not even five minutes into the game as everyone jeered Ghana's first point. As the game went on people everyone was just watching hoping for the US to score.

"Ghana is good," spoke up Jimmy as the half was nearing.

"Yeah, and we are doing our best to keep up with them," said Tim.

"Can't blame them," said Abby. "They're the only African team left."

"Good point Abby," Ducky agreed. "And they are putting up a good showing. It is sad though that the host country didn't get this far."

"Yeah, would have been nice though," said Abby taking a sip of her drink.

At halftime, everyone ordered drinks keeping the bartender busy. Half the group ordered non-alcoholic drinks since they were either driving or designated drivers. As the second half started all eyes were glued to the tv's as they all waited hoping for that first score. It came as a result of a penalty kick and the place erupted.

"It's about time," Tony shouted as he joined everyone else in cheering in celebration. But as the game went on and the score tied, Tony found himself wondering what would happen after the 90 minutes were up and it was still a tie, so he asked Ziva. "Hey Ziva, what happens if they're still tied at the end of the game?"

"It goes into extra time for 30 minutes," she said.

"And if it's still tied?"

"We go into penalty kicks Anthony," spoke up Ducky.

"Oh," said Tony.

" Yes Tony penalty kicks," said Ziva.

"You're not kidding." Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, you're not kidding."

"You see Tony, the first team who kicks five points in the penalty kick round wins the game," said Ziva. "That's where it gets interesting. It is one player and the goalie and it is up to the goalie to keep the other team from scoring at that point."

Tony recalled some of the penalty kicks that have taken place during the tournament so far. But before he could say anything, Tim spoke up. "Hey Donavon's going to kick the penalty."

Everyone watched as the kick was good and the bar erupted in cheers. Tony realized then that he had a lot to learn about soccer.

"So Zeevah, how does this penalty kick round go," he asked.

"Each team has a player take a turn at kicking the ball until whoever hits the fifth successful score and winds the game."

"Sounds like you got a lot to learn DiNozzo," spoke up Gibbs whose eyes were on the game.

That left Tony thinking about that while they all continued watching the game. At the end of regulation time the game went into extra time. But Ghana scored again in extra time and the US tried its best to score again but every attempt was blocked. By the time the last minute came around, everyone realized that there wouldn be no miracle. There were a few stunned fans around and realization was starting to set in when the ref blew the whistle.

Everyone left promising to be at Ducky's tomorrow when England pays its game against Germany.

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I would of had this up last week but something came up.

Just a short one.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Tuesday Morning_

The plasma in the center of the bull pen had the Paraguay-Japan game on and from time to time, Tim and Ziva were checking up on the game. And what a match it was turning out to be. Tony still hadn't completely gotten into soccer considering some the rules and calls he had seen still confused him. One thing he did get, was that if the ball went into the net it was a score and that's all that matter to him at this point anyway.

But when the game went into extra time, Tony found himself watching the game. The score was still tied at nothing and he was wondering if there would ever be a winner. Tony took himself back to the conversation on Saturday he had with Ducky and Ziva about what would happen if the score remained tied after extra time and remembered them saying that there would be penalty kicks to determine the winner. It didn't take a genius to figure that that was how this game was going to end.

So Tony watched as each team took a turn at the penalty kicks. He had to admit the goalie's for each team was good but somewhere along the line, someone was going to block the ball. It happened when the Paraguayan goalie blocked Japan's ball giving Paraguay the edge up by one.

The IM's were flying since the NCIS group in Japan was cheering for Japan anyway and Tim thought he could imagine the groans coming from the other side of the planet with that one blocked kick. Paraguay landed another ball in the net and Ziva who had been watching the match intensely knew that the game was most likely over if Paraguay scored again.

"Even if Japan scores again, it's not going to be enough," Ziva was saying.

"Unless Paraguay misses the ball," said Tim who was also watching the game. At that moment, Tim's phone chirped, picking it up, he noticed he had gotten a text from his sister Sarah. _What's the score?_

Tim quickly replied to her. _4-2 in penalty kicks._

_No way! _Was her reply. _Gonna find a tv talk 2 u later._

Tim chuckled to himself. Sarah had been in class and had missed much of the game. Tim looked up to see Japan score again. He glanced over at Ziva and asked. "Who were you hoping to win the game?"

"I was hoping for Japan, but both teams are equally matched yes."

"Yes they are," Gibbs spoke up for the first time since the game started. He had been doing paperwork but had one ear to the game anyway if anyone ever noticed. As everyone in the squad room watched, Paraguay scored again ending the game at 5-3 penalty kicks. Everyone nodded some were disappointed in Japan losing but at the same time everyone was glad for a good match. The plasma was turned off as everyone returned back to work.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, maybe by the end of the week.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ziva was watching the plasma in the squad room intently. The Netherlands-Brazil game was on and she was going for Brazil. Before the World Cup began, Ziva had gone through the team matchups and had put together a list of eight teams she thought would make it that far to the quarterfinals. That list included; Italy, France, Nigeria, Japan, Brazil, Mexico, Germany, and England, with question marks on the United States, Uruguay, South Africa and South Korea. She had tossed out everyone else especially North Korea since no one had any idea who that team was anyway.

But as soon as the cup began and the group matches got underway, Ziva was already seeing problems with her list and choices. Before even the group matches were over she had to redo her final eight since some weird and strange stuff was going on. France was out by the end of the group matches and, she had to take a hard look at who was left in the field of sixteen. By the time the sixteen got dwindled down to eight, she realized that everyone's predictions including hers just went out the window. So now she found herself watching the Brazil-Netherlands game which was one of the game to determine the final four. The winner of this game would play the winner of the Germany-Argentina game being played tomorrow. The surprises so far for Ziva had to be Spain, Uruguay and Paraguay. Before the quarterfinals began, Ziva had Brazil in the final four so she was hoping what she had would stay that way.

When the game started Ziva had decided to take an early to watch the game. To her Brazil was considered one of the best teams in the world. She'd grown up hearing about Pele and over the years had learned that Brazil was a team not to mess with. So she was happy when Brazil got an early lead and it stayed that way through the first half. She was watching the second half intently when the Netherlands scored and with that out came a flurry of curses in Hebrew.

"Something the matter Ziva," asked Tony from across the way.

"The Netherlands just scored and the game is now tied," she replied through clenched teeth. The Netherlands was giving Brazil a run for it money.

Tony eyed Ziva then the plasma. She was right the game was tied but what he couldn't understand was why Ziva was cheering for Brazil. "You going for Brazil,"

"Yes, is there a problem with that," she asked.

"Yes there's a problem with that. Brazil isn't our team."

"If you must know Tony, Brazil is considered one of the best teams in the world."

"Oh really, Zee-vah."

"Yes Tony they are."

"How could they be one of the best teams in the world?"

Ziva rolled her eyes she couldn't believe that Brazil had over the years produced some of the best teams and players. "Because Tony, they have some of the best players in the sport."

Now Tony looked lost and to Ziva and McGee who had been watching the exchanged just glared at him.

Tim quickly turned his eyes back to the plasma to check out the game. Tony stood up and glanced around the bull pen. He noticed other's eyeing the game. He still didn't get the sport at all but looking at the others, it was clear that they knew exactly what was going on. _I'm a total freaking idiot! _He told himself and everyone knew it. "So your saying that Brazil is that good."

"Yes," said Ziva and Tim simultaneously.

Tony gave up and continued to watch the game. When the Netherlands scored again, the reaction from the squad room was clearly heard as people gasped, and Ziva had let out another round of curses. At that moment her phone rang. Picking it up she spoke, "Shalom."

Tony had one ear to the conversation which was one sided of course since he couldn't he the caller.

"I'll meet with you later on my revised teams," she continued. "I know . . . If Brazil doesn't score again, the game might as well be over."

By now the hubbub in the squad room was up at least two notches as everyone began discussing the possibility that Brazil might face elimination.

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs was saying. "This could be the end of the road for them."

"So boss, if Brazil looses, who do you think might take the cup," asked McGee."

"Well it could be Germany," Gibbs was speculating,

"Or a wild card one like the winner of the Paraguay-Spain game," Tim was saying.

"You could be right," Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

Tony couldn't believe it, his own team was speculating on who would win the damned thing. _Uh huh, t_hought Tony, now the office pool might really get into this one. Over the past weeks since this all started, everyone had been discussing who might make it to the final rounds and the winner and Tony had basically ignored all the conversations going around over the World Cup until this week when some of the best teams got eliminated including Italy. _Crap! _He had better get his game on in the World Cup or else everyone at NCIS would be leaving him out in the cold. AND he would never here the end of it from Abby.

"Okay Ducky, I'll see you later then." Ziva hung up the phone and resumed her lunch and the game. As the clock wound down and the game ended Ziva looked like she was ready to kill someone. _BRAZIL HAS LOST! _She was screaming in her head. She was left in disbelief and Gibbs saw it. Ziva and Ducky were the two most knowledgeable people who knew about this sport since it is so popular outside the United States they had a pretty good idea what the implications were now. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two would be in a major conversation about this match and the upcoming ones later.

"Here Ziva," Tim spoke up handing her a bottled water.

"Thank you Tim," greatful for the distraction and the water since her mouth felt dry.

"Who do the Netherlands play next," Tim asked.

"The winner of the Paraguay-Germany game," replied Ziva already calculating the odds in that game.

"Oh hell," said Gibbs.

"Yes," she said. _What a matchup there Germany is going to kill Paraguay. _

"And Germany is guaranteed to win that game," Gibbs spoke the answer to the question everyone knew the answer to.

"Well, that game is tomorrow" said Tim. "Who's in to watching it?"

"I am," said Ziva.

"Count me in," said Gibbs. "Along with Ducky, Abby and Jimmy."

"Tony," she asked.

Grudgingly Tony said, "might as well."

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

Next up Netherland v Uruguay and Germany v Uruguay. I'm going to try and squeeze these two games into one chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been kind of busy. Thanks to all for commenting and for your patience.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was turning out to be a quiet afternoon at NCIS. Ziva and Tim had decided to take a late lunch in order to watch the Netherlands-Uruguay game. Ducky and Jimmy were busy in autopsy trying to finish autopsies so that they could come up to the bull pen and join their coworkers to watch the game. They were all looking forward to the game because it would determine who would be playing in the third place match on Saturday and the final game on Sunday. Ziva again had to rip her matchups to shreds again once the final four had been determined. She did have Uruguay and the Netherlands playing for third place and Spain and Germany for the final but that went out the window when Germany lost yesterday. Ziva kept telling herself that there were going to be a few more surprises before this was all over with on Sunday. One thing she did agree on was that this had been one of the most interesting tournaments in years since she'd been watching the world cup and would soon not be forgotten anytime soon. She was hoping that Spain would take the cup, considering that they had never won it. She could only hope.

A few minutes before two, Tim had retrieved the lunches that they had sent Tony to fetch for everyone earlier and Ziva hit the vending machines for the drinks while Abby had informed everyone in the bull pen that the ice was in the freezer in the break room. Those eating late to watch the game began preparing their lunches for the match which today was on the center plasma in the bull pen. Ducky and Jimmy soon joined everyone as the game began.

"So who does the winner play next," asked Jimmy who missed yesterday's game between Germany and Spain.

"Spain on Sunday for the final," spoke up Ziva.

"You have got to be kidding me. I mean Germany lost!"

"Yes they did."

Jimmy was stunned, "I had expected Germany to win since they've been cleaning up the completion the past three weeks."

"Yes I know. But if there is one thing I learned over these past few weeks, is to expected the unexpected. Yes."

"You are right my dear," chimed in Ducky.

Ducky was right, there had been some upsets in this tournament and apparently it might not be over yet. So everyone the past few days had been watching the eight being dwindled down to four and now the four had been playing to see who would play in the last two games this weekend.

Everyone in the squad room was divided on who would win this game so when the Netherlands scored the first point, half the room cheered. Ziva, Tim, Jimmy, and Ducky were going for the Netherlands while Tony really didn't care. Gibbs and Abby were going for Uruguay and were hoping for another good game anyway. With 20 minutes left in the first half, Nikki Jardine came to join them and was siding with the Netherlands. So the large room was basically cut nearly in half with one side cheering the Netherlands and the other for Uruguay. Uruguay scored towards the end of the half sending cheers from the Uruguay side of the room. Everyone had to agree this was turning out to be a good game.

During the short break, Text messages and phone calls were taking place among the whole of NCIS as everyone chatted about the game.

_Hetty was telling us that Holland is a beautiful country. _Eric's text read on Tim's phone.

_Never been there. _Tim replied.

"Hey Timmy, who's cheering for Uruguay out in LA," asked Abby who was sipping on her Caf Pow.

"I'll ask," he replied quickly tapping out the message on his phone.

_Callen and Nate for Uruguay the rest for Holland. _Came the reply. _Everyone else is split down the middle._

"Well it's equally divided over there," Tim was saying. "But Callen and Nate are cheering for Uruguay."

Gibb's eyes rose and Abby let out a surprised, "Oh."

"Guess it's like that everywhere then," Abby said looking around.

"It's the same at our Middle East office," said Nikki who was IMing on Tim's computer.

"Norris reports the same on the Ronald Reagan," spoke up Tony who was tapping away on his computer.

"Hey guys the games about to start up again," spoke up Jimmy. With that everyone ended the conversation and their attention was on the game again.

With both teams tied at the start of the second half, it was shaping up to be a good match well almost everyone hoped. The sounds of groans, shouts at the referee, people nearly jumping out of their seats was enough to give anyone the impression that they were so into the game if they walked into the bull pen.

When the Netherlands scored again half the room was up cheering while the other half just sat there in disbelief. Three minutes later, the Dutch landed another score and the Uruguayan fans were starting to rethink their choice in teams. But what really started to get everyone's attention as the game kept going was the reactions of the Uruguayan players to the referee's calls. Even Tony was paying attention.

"I wonder if there's going to be an all out fight with the ref," Tony was saying to no one in particular.

"They better not, it would look bad for them," piped up Abby.

"Besides they can't afford to lose any players so late in the game," Tim was saying.

As they watched the growing frustration on the Uruguay team grow, everyone was wondering if someone would snap. Nikki and Ziva were hoping not. It would look bad for Uruguay.

"Anybody want to bet that a punch will be thrown," spoke up Tony.

"No," chimed the women.

"Wouldn't be a good move," said Tim.

"Unless you want to risk getting expelled out of the game," Ducky was saying. Besides, it wouldn't look good for Uruguay."

"Oh come on guys," it would make things a lot more fun," Tony was saying trying to get everyone in on it.

"DiNozzo!"

"Tony!"

Came a whole chorus of voices from around the bull pen.

"But …"

"Can it DiNozzo," spoke up Gibbs clearly annoyed.

Tony opened and closed his mouth finally deciding not to say another word less he earn multiple head slaps or worse.

As the game continued, it was becoming increasingly clear that Uruguay was not going to pull a miracle out of the game. By the eighty fifth minute everyone was cheering for the Netherlands and watched as Uruguay made one last attempt and scored in the last seconds of the game but it wasn't enough and the Netherlands won.

As soon as the game was over, everyone began making plans for the two final games that weekend. It was then that Tony began taking bets on the winners of both games. It was clear that Germany would win the third place game and he was rather surprised when Ziva, Abby, Nikki, Jimmy and a whole slew of others were putting their money on Spain. He would later regret asking why.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time Saturday came around, Tony's head was spinning. He was regretting being in charge of the betting pool for both today's game and the final tomorrow. It was no running secret that Germany would be the winner of the game. What really got Tony though was when he heard about the octopus. By the end of the work week, he had found himself the laughing stock of NCIS for not knowing about the octopus who was predicting the winner of the matches especially the matches involving Germany. To him it seemed like ages before he could clear out the IM's and emails from everyone who had been poking fun at the agent at his expense. Even Ziva was heard still laughing as she left at the end of the day.

Saturday morning found agents and other employees all over the world gathered around tv's and jumbotrons big and small whether at home or bars or in the streets to watch the game. Members of team Gibbs were at a bar watching the game. Everyone cheered when Germany scored the first point. But that didn't last when ten minutes later, Uruguay added their own goal to tie the game.

As the game went on, everyone sat around talking and watching the game intently. Ziva was still having a big laugh at Tony's expense and she was enjoying it to the hilt, especially for tomorrow's final. Even Gibbs found the whole thing amusing and that was a rarity. The first half ended with a tie and it gave everyone a chance to refill drinks and do some catching up on the week's events at work.

As the second half got underway, all discussions stopped as everyone returned their attention to the game. Tony had to make the mistake of asking when the tie would be broken. The replie he got was "Shut up DiNozzo," from everyone gathered there.

"What, I was just wondering when the tie would be broken," Tony was saying to no one in particular.

"Well we don't want to hear it," replied Tim. Whose attention was on the game.

"Besides it will rot the fun," said Ziva.

"Spoil the fun," corrected Tony.

"That's what I meant," said Ziva.

"Besides, we don't need your commentary anyway Tony," chimed in Abby.

"But…" Tony was interrupted by a hard head slap.

"Enough, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. Who promptly returned to watching the game.

"This isn't fun you know," Tony said.

"Yeah but it's a lot better when you can just sit down and watch the game play out," spoke up Jimmy.

Tony finally gave up when nobody was paying attention to him and just watched the game. Everyone was saying that Germany would win the game anyway but Tony was secretly hoping otherwise.

With eight minutes left in the game, Germany scored again and the place erupted in cheers. Uruguay tried its best to score again but it wasn't enough and so Germany ended up winning the tame taking the third place spot.

As everyone got up to leave, they all began discussing the final game tomorrow.

"I'm sure that Spain and the Netherlands will put on quite a show tomorrow," said Ducky as they all walked out of the bar.

"Well it promises to be a good one," replied Ziva. Who had put money on Spain since they had never won a World Cup before.

"Yeah me too," said Abby. "It would be a great way to end this tournament."

"Even though it was an interesting one at that," said Zivz.

"I'll agree with you there," spoke up Gibbs. "Already suspecting that Tony was going to lose big on this one.

"Ducky, Sarah and I will be at your place at one," said Tim who was heading to his car.

"Me too," said Abby. "And I'll bring the fruit salad."

"Thank you my dear," replied Ducky. "The one you made a couple of weeks back was wonderful."

"Your welcome," she replied with a nod. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Duck, see you tomorrow," said Gibbs as he left.

"See you Dr. Mallard," said Jimmy.

As everyone bade their farewells, they all went on their way to do whatever it was they did on Saturday and would all be gathering at Ducky's for the final game tomorrow.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

Ahh, one more chapter left to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Ah, almost done.

BritMum - Here's your answer as to who won the world cup. It was oine good game.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11

Tim and his sister were the first to arrive at Ducky's on Sunday. They had gone straight from church and were helping Ducky get things set up before everyone else arrived. Ducky had to wonder how Timothy and his sister Sarah can be so chatty but he realized quickly that the two were very close knit and the topic of conversation was the upcoming game. Gibbs and Jackson were next quickly followed by Jimmy. Sarah gave Gibbs a leary glance. She wasn't a fan of his after he tried to pin her for murder some years back. So she kept her distance. Abby and Ziva arrived about 15 minutes before the start of the game discussing the octopus.

"He predicted that Spain would win," Abby was busily chatting away.

"I'm glad, because I'm cheering for them," spoke up Ziva.

"Why,"

"Spain has never won a World Cup and this would be their first one,"

"Oh," Abby said and quickly filed that fact away.

"You're not the only one going for Spain, Ziva," Tim was saying as he took his seat. "I heard from Eric a little while ago. So is Kensi."

"Anyone else in Los Angeles cheering for Spain, Timothy," asked Ducky.

"Yeah, he said so was Hetty and Nate," Tim replied.

"Looks like DiNozzo's going to lose big time on this one," said Gibbs.

"Speaking of Tony, where is he," asked Jimmy.

"Lord only knows," Tim was saying wondering the same thing.

"Maybe he's afraid to show his face, since it looks like he might lose the bet on this game," Ziva was saying wondering the same thing.

"Serves him right not knowing what's going on in World Cup Soccer," Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

The entire room broke out in a fit of giggles. They were all still having a good laugh over Tony's reactions to the tournament so far. They all watched as both teams took the field and the respective national anthems were played. Finally the game began, everyone gathered there were watching the game intently. No one disagreed over both teams tactics and the fact that they were both evenly matched. Everyone got a good laugh out of Ziva cursing in Spanish at the Dutch Goalie every time he caught the ball in Spain's attempt to score.

About twenty minutes into the game Tony finally showed up. "You're late DiNozzo," shouted Gibbs as Ducky opened the door to allow him entry.

"Uh, sorry boss," he stammered. "Was busy sorting out the last minute bets that were called in," taking a seat in one of the chairs ignoring the glare everyone gave him.

"Looks like somebody didn't check the octopus prediction this morning," chimed Abby who was watching the match intently.

Tony groaned. He'd forgotten the octopus again and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it when he arrived at work tomorrow. Ziva and Tim were already drumming ideas as to how to spread the word by half-time. _This is gonna be good!_ Tim was saying to himself relishing the idea. He'd figure he'd start with the LA and San Diego offices when half-time hit. Ziva was already planning to text Nikki and a few others as well. Jimmy and Gibbs were wondering how fast it would spread worldwide since they had agents and personnel scattered all over the globe. _Now that would be an interesting bet. _Gibbs was musing to himself. Finally Jackson and Ducky were finding the whole thing amusing to say the least.

Sarah had figured something was up and glanced at her brother. Tim mouthed "Wait and see," to her. She had already heard in great detail from her brother about everything from Ton'ys lack of knowledge on soccer to the octopus and everything else in between. She had literally broke out laughing at Tim's recounting of Tony trying to make sense out of everyone basing their bets by what the octopus was predicting and that Tony would not or could not believe that a sea creature could predict the outcome of a international soccer tournament. Then she figured it out. He didn't see the prediction this morning on all the news feeds and everyone had waited for the prediction before placing their bets. She was dying of laughter inside and couldn't wait for halftime to seriously rub it in.

As the game went on, Ziva was still cursing in Spanish, Ducky was criticizing the players and everyone was digesting the plays as they happened. Before the half was up, both Spain and the Netherlands had tried scoring goals again but to no avail. They all agreed on one thing it be sheer luck if a goalie missed the ball.

As soon as the whistle blew signaling the end of the half, cell phones came out and the calls and texting began. Ducky was amazed at how the younger set can multitask which included, either talking on the phone or texting, and serving up food and drink and holding three conversations at once. Gibbs was shaking his head wondering how technology had become so much a part of their lives over the years and the fact that they could hold multiple conversations in many places at once. Gibbs was still finding it hard to believe that his own father was also technology literate and was helping the others spread the news.

Ducky stood by Gibbs and spoke quietly, "I wouldn't be surprised that by the end of the break everyone knows about our Anthony not checking Paul's prediction."

"I'd give it ten minutes Duck," Gibbs said watching Sarah who was having a field day with Tony and enjoying every second of it.

"I agree Jethro," Ducky said watching the action around him with amusement.

It was done before the break was over as Ziva, Abby, Tim, and Jimmy were struggling to keep up with the texts coming in on their cell phones. Tony had taken to ignoring his phone seven minutes into the break when people started calling and texting wanting to know how he could have not checked the prediction from the octopus that morning. Tony had turned off the ringer and put the phone on the coffee table. The LCD just kept lighting up with more calls and texts and Sarah took to reading the texts with glee since it was there for everyone to see anyway.

With the start of the second half, everyone had switched their phones to vibrate and settled down to watch the game. It wasn't long before Ziva was cursing in three languages and everyone was back to cheering for Spain.

When another yellow card went up for Spain, everyone groaned. "Hey, at least it wasn't a red card," chimed in Abby.

"Yeah that is a good thing," said Ziva. "It would not look good if players got kicked out of the game by getting red cards."

"Uh huh," replied the Goth who was watching the game intently. Everyone watched as the ball went back and forth but still no score from either side. As the game kept playing, the noise level got louder and the speculation grew as to whether anyone would get on the scoreboard. No one was paying attention to the yellow cards as long as the rulings were fair. As the final ten minutes of the game came around, Tony made the mistake of asking whether there would be extra time in this game because the sound of "SHUT UP DiNozzo," made him jump out of his seat so high he nearly hit the ceiling. To that everyone had grins on their faces when Tony sat back down.

They all watched as footage from Madrid was shown on the screen of the main square packed with people watching the game and cheering for Spain. Ziva could tell, they were hoping for a win and she couldn't blame the Spaniards one bit. Tim quietly asked Ziva. "When you were in Madrid, did you visit the square?"

"Yes I did," as she remembered walking around and taking in the sites. "It is quite beautiful."

"I bet but not with all those people there."

"Yes your right it was less crowded but pleasant."

It happened in the last minute of the game. Spain scored the winning point and the room erupted in cheers. On the tv, they showed the cheering fans in Madrid and then switched back to the field where the players were running and hugging each other and the crowd in the stadium had erupted with cheers. The game was over and Spain had won the World Cup.

Once the game was over, everyone was on their phones again talking about the game and sharing the news. Tony sat there for a moment just checking out the scene in front of him. He now realized why the Cup was important to everyone and that maybe later he'd go learn some more about the sport. But now his woprk was cut out for him as he now had to tabulate the winnings for those who won the bet. Hopefully in four years when this was done all over again he would be ready.

Everyone helped Ducky clean up and chatted for awhile until it was time to leave. Gibbs reminded everyone to be in early since they still had to find Paloma Reynosa before she decides to surface and reek more havoc.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R

Next up, yes I had to do it after I read the news the other day. The Epilogue.


	12. Chapter 12

Back on Tuesday morning I was checking my email are reading the news online when I saw the headline and reaad the story. I found the story on some other news sites and local media here picked up the story. Paul the Octopus made a fan out of me back during the last weeks of the World Cup. So I decided to add this one last chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Epilogue

It was a quiet Tuesday morning at NCIS when Ziva arrived. She settled down at her desk to check her email and read the news online. One story caught her attention and she clicked on the link Paul the Octopus of World Cup Fame Has Died. Reading through the story, she quickly forwarded the link to everyone on her contacts list. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered how Paul had correctly predicted the winners of eight World Cup matches during the summer. She also cherished the memories of Tony's reactions to Paul's uncanny ability to predict the winners. Speaking of Tony, everyone had fun at his expense for weeks after the Cup was over and it is still going on. Ziva didn't dare think what everyone would do to the senior agent once word got around about Paul.

Tim came in and settled at his desk. Looking over he said, "Good morning Ziva."

"Good morning Tim. Did you have a good evening?"

"Yes I did, I got some writing done and took Jethro for a long walk at the park since it was a nice evening."

"That is good," she said. "So did I, I caught up on some reading."

Tim nodded as he accessed his email.

"Well, I was reading the news when I arrived this morning and you know that Octopus that predicted the winners at the world cup," Ziva was saying.

"Yeah, what about him," Tim asked.

"He died,"

Tim's head snapped in her direction, "You're not kidding."

"No I'm not I sent you the link to the story."

Tim quickly located the email and clicked on the link and read the story. He couldn't believe it. The two sat at their desks talking remembering the octopus who had so made a fan out of everyone and left Tony's head spinning for the last week of the World Cup. Gibbs arrived to see the two talking somberly and had to ask. "Who died?"

"Paul the Octopus," the two replied in unison.

Gibbs just stared at them for a moment not believing what he was hearing. "You sure about that."

"Um, yes boss I have the story on my computer," grabbing the remote, he put it up on the large plasma and Gibbs read it. It was on the ZNN website and so he figured that it wouldn't be long before everyone knew.

"Ziva, who did you send the story too," Tim asked.

"Everyone on my contacts list," she replied.

"I'd better warn Abby," muttered Gibbs to himself as he headed for the elevator with her Caf Pow in one hand and his coffee in the other.

"I'll do the same," as he got to work forwarding the story to everyone on his contacts list.

"And let's leave the story up on the plasma for now," Ziva suggested.

"Good idea," said Tim putting the remote in his desk for safe keeping.

As people came in, they caught site of the plasma and stopped to read the story and comment on how they were all fans of Paul's after what he did this past summer. The word was spreading quickly in DC, Europe and any agent who was awake at sea. Tim figured that it would be at least another two hours before they heard from the West Coast and hours more for Asia so that gave him time to brace for their reaction.

The one reaction that everyone at headquarters actually treasured was Tony's. He arrived minutes before his shift was to start and nobody on the floor could miss his reaction when he read the plasma. It was priceless. His jaw just dropped with disbelief on his face. A few agents managed to get pictures before Tony realized that the cameras had come out and before he knew it the pictures were being sent to everyone in NCIS. Even Vance found the whole thing amusing.

By lunch, Tim had heard from everyone on the West Coast and Asia. Abby still couldn't believe that Paul the Octopus was dead and had somehow managed to slip into all black during the morning. Ducky was left in disbelief over the news but had somehow managed to say a few kind words about the sea creature that caught everyone's heart.

Tim was on the phone with Eric while he was eating his lunch as the two shared the news and other things. _"I tell you Tim, I have never heard so many languages spoken around here in one day."_

"You serious," he asked.

"_Try Callen speaking Russian, Kensi flipping from Portuguese to Spanish and I gave up on figuring out what Hetty was speaking." _Tim broke out laughing. He hadn't really ever worked with a team who spoke any other language other than English. But listening to Eric's description of everyone's reaction to Paul's death at OSP in LA had lightened the mood for him. _"It all started after I put up the news link you sent me this morning. Oh and it gets better, everybody, and I mean everybody around here have been having a field day with that picture of DiNozzo we got."_ If anyone even bothered to notice, Tim had the biggest smile on his face that went from ear to ear. "I'll remember to tell the guys here who took the pictures."

"_Thanks, tell them we all appreciate it. I just wish Nate was here to see it with us."_

"Speaking of Nate, do you have any idea where he is?"

"_Somewhere in the Middle East, but Hetty and Callen are refusing to divulge that information. He's on assignment there. Hetty assured us that she would make sure Nate gets the news and the pictures. _

"Have her tell him I said hi and for him to watch his back."

"_Sure thing."_

They continued talking for a while and after ending the call Tim shared the news with Ziva who also sported a huge smile on her face. Tony though was not happy at all but nobody cared. He finally realized one important thing. Don't underestimate anything that goes on in a sport that the entire planet enjoys. Gibbs had to agree.

Later at Abby's suggestion, they would have a little memorial for the octopus who brought them some so much relief to a soccer tournament which had unexpected surprises and not to much excitement from the star players.

-NCIS-

Somewhere in Afghanistan

It was very late at night and NCIS Agent Nate Getz was exhausted. After arriving back at camp, he decided to call it a night and get some sleep hoping for eight hours of it but before he turned out the lights, he figured he'd check his email. Logging on he found the usual requests and orders for the upcoming days but the one from Hetty caught his attention. He read it and had to smile. She knew how to cheer a guy up no matter what the environment. Clicking on the news link, he read the news article about the octopus and thought back to July when everyone was placing their bets based on his predictions. Paul the Octopus had brought a lot of joy and entertainment to everyone at NCIS and the world and Nate would never forget that. The picture of Agent DiNozzo left him laughing. He would definitely have to share it with the other agents out here.

He quickly typed a reply to Hetty and asked her to thank Tim McGee for him and tell everyone he was doing fine. Shutting down his laptop, he lay in his rack and thought back to this past summer when everyone took time to share in a sport that brought everyone together. Maybe when he got back he could organize a pick game to help everyone get their minds off the stress of their jobs. The World Cup and one octopus named Paul helped do that this past summer and he would never forget that. Now that was something to look forward to.

End

* * *

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
